A Surprise!
by Mew Cupcake
Summary: It's been 3 years and ichigo is 16,Lettuce and pudding and her always hang out,it's just a simple story really. Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys! It means a lot to me! Oh,and sorry for my sudden outburst in the first chapter,I just thought that it would be a great idea to write it down and not keep it in for once. Anyways,hope you guys like it and R&R! *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,so here's a new story,it actually is a bit oc with shintaro,but besides that,perfectly fine... maybe... anyways,I actually started writing this at like 4 almost 5 in the morning,insane,but who cares! Anyways,hope you like it!**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I was just walking around the park,nothing rare. It's been 3 years since the battle and I actually miss kisshu... Anyways,I broke up with Aoyuck because he was boring and I killed ryou and quit cafe mew mew. I haven't seen the aliens or heard from since the battle... It was just a normal day though. I did hang out with mint and lettuce and pudding,zakuro came around sometimes and we always smiled and had a great time,and zakuro smiled at us too! Today I was meeting lettuce and pudding in the center of the park.

When I finally got to the center of the park I saw the two I was meeting,lettuce and pudding. They hugged me and both said "Hi Ichigo!" "Hi you guys,any word on the aliens?" "Yeah,they sent a voice message,they'll be here sometime this month." Lettuce said she was now 18 and was more confident and happy,less clumsy and a bit mean at times,she was also popular now. "Do you know when?" I asked she shook her head and said "They never said,but they said that they would be at the cafe once they leftist got here." "I can't wait to see Taru-Taru!" Said and eager pudding. Pudding had changed a lot like me,her hair wasn't in braids and it was down to the middle of her back,she was now 15,she did wear make up too,so did lettuce and I,we were all still mews but didn't need our pendants to transform. I had also changed,my hair,like pudding,was my mew colored hair,and reached the middle of my back,lettuce's was a bit past that though,but she let it flow and it was wavy now,my eyes were my mew colored ones and so we're the other mews eyes,we didn't get why it happened but just let it go. I was wearing a black tank top with pink hearts and green skulls on it,black jean short shorts with a neon pink belt,black knee length socks,and pink sneaker boots with black hearts and green skulls on them and had black laces. I had black eyeshadow on,lettuce had on a natural color,like Brown,and pudding had on yellow. Lettuce had on a neon green tank top with a black skull on it and jean short shorts with a neon green belt,green knee length socks,and green sneaker boots with black laces and black skulls and pink hearts,she also wore a black headband with a bow,and she had on black studs. Pudding wore a yellow strapless shirt that was skin tight and she was now a size B,she also had on jean short shorts with a neon yellow belt,yellow knee length socks and yellow sneaker boots with black laces and pink hearts and green skulls,she also had on a pink headband with black stripes on it. I also had black studs too. I looked at them and smiled,we hugged and were about to leave when we heard a meow behind us...

* * *

**Hey guys so it's short but next chapter will be longer! Anyways,guys,I might write more often because my mom is so mean to me and it just takes my mind off. I know she doesn't mean to be mean or anything,but I mean,SHE MADE ME CLEAN MY F**KING ROOM WHEN THERE WAS A STORM AND A TORNADO COULD HAVE FORMED BECAUSE THE STORM WAS SO BAD! Anyways,sorry about that,hope you liked it,R&R! And sorry about the outburst,I normally just keep all my hate and rage kept inside,do you guys guys think that's a good idea,tell me! Thanks for reading though! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,next chapter,so yeah,I've been listening to music on youtube for a long time so now I am writing,hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I looked down to see a white kitten,I smiled and picked her or him up. "As,she looks so cute!" "How do you know it's a girl?" "Because it's my neighbors cat,me and my neighbor are friends." "You should take the kitten back then!" "Yeah,but for now we can talk." "Ok." "Maybe we should leave instead,I'm sensing someone." "Yeah,I am too..." "I guess that's all of us." Said pudding,we both looked around,everywhere,even the sky. Nothing was there,we all looked at each other confused when a pair of arms wrapped around all of our waists... I got out of reach and said to kisshu "What the f**k! Seriously,we thought you were another enemy!" "Sorry. I wanted to surprise you Koneko-chan!" "Fine,but next time tell us when your coming..." "Um Ichigo,get Pai off of me,now." I hugged pai from behind and he teleported away,I smirked and said "There,please tell me your not in THAT mood again." "ITS NOT A FREAKING MOOD!" Screamed lettuce,I just sighed and said "Whatever,I think you just scared everyone though..." we looked over at a group of scared aliens,I smiled and then lettuce said "Really,your scared of me yelling? Wimps." "Lettuce! Be nicer,you waited so long for your boyfriend to come back-" I stopped and froze,then looked at a steaming lettuce,who's face was red from anger... "Ichigo,what did I tell you about saying that?" She said As she cracked her knuckles and I gulped and said "To never say it,ever." "Right,now you need a punishment like last time." "Not last time!" I ran around the park screaming at the top of my lungs and eventually turned back to see lettuce stopping and she glared at me and said "next time,we need to get back to the aliens..." "Okay." I smiled and sighed in relief and ran back to the group.

When we got back kisshu and pai were gone,one second we were confused where they went,until we both felt arms wrap around our waists... "Hey guys,I'm gonna head home,since my parents are gone for the year,I'll just be with kisshu,so bye!" Then kisshu teleported us,I was blushing still but got away and crossed my arms and said "Not fair." "How?" "Because you got to have your fun but I didn't..." I then put my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "This should be fun..." I could feel him tense up and I smirked and breathed against his ear,he tensed up then I was pinned down to the bed in a flash and he said "Why do you always do this to me?" "For fun..." then he kisSed me,full of passion and love,and lust. I kissed back,making sure he wouldn't do THAT. Then he broke off the kiss and I smiled,he smirked and said "Wanna role play?" "Love too,but different ending." Then he called his friends and so did I using telepathy. We all were in the park and there was a chimera animal,we all did our part... we all transformed and beat the animal,but then there was another one and I was stuck against a tree as the others were fighting the chimera,kisshu then said "I think we should be alone for a while,eh Koneko-chan?" "No! Let me go!" "Ichigo,what will it take for you to realise that I love you?!" "Dont ruin my dates with my boyfriend!" "That thing? What do you see in him that you don't see in me?!" "Can I just make a list for you and Aoyama- kun*gag*,like all the good and bad things?" "Fine,but hurry,we don't have all day." "You have cute ears,beautiful eyes,always playful and carefree,hot,sexy,cute,funny,adorable,and I love it when you kiss me,the only problem I have with you is that ryou will kill you and brainwash me to do that,or he will one." "So you like me?" "Yeah..." "hold on one second." He teleported to the cafe and killed ryou,who was a hologram,because we killed him already,then he came back,flew in circles around the air,I smiled and giggled. He came back and we made out,then so did lettuce and pai,then pudding and taruto. We all left in laughter. When we got to my house I ran to my room and kisshu teleported in,he then said "Now can I go through your drawers?" "Fine,but I'm going to take a half hour bath,when I'm done,you have to be done or you get the punishment." "Okay!" To happy to care,and ran over and looked through all my drawers,I knew what he was looking for though... I then took a 15 minute shower,to be quick. I opened my door and saw kisshu daydreaming,I did want to punch myself for letting myself tell him he could do that,but it's not like I can change that now. (Guys,sorry if it's a little,bad,but I do not intend on writing that,not in a million years.) I then picked out my outfit,since I knew this would happen and didn't care since I had my own bathroom and knew kisshu wouldn't be paying attention to me. I grabbed my clothes and went back into the bathroom...

When I came out,kisshu was still daydreaming,I rolled my eyes and then looked down at what I was wearing,I pulled up my tank top because it was showing a bit more than I allow. I was wearing a black tank top with colors splattered all over it,it also had a pink skull in the middle,pink short shorts with colors splattered on it,rainbow striped knee length socks,and pink sneaker boots with colors splattered all over them and had blue laces. My hair was straight and since I did let my tank top than I should,it did show a bit,but not too much! So I pulled up my tank top so it looked appropriate,and got kisshu out of his dreamy state... "KISSHU,you better stop daydreaming or I'll tell pai what you did and say I didn't let you do that." "I'm awake!" He said scared,I smirked and then walked away,I was about to open the door when I said to kisshu "Kisshu,meet me outside,k?" "Sure!" He teleported away,I fixed my shirt again and put on my black headband with a bow,then went downstairs...

"Good morning Ichigo,going to the cafe today?" "Yeah,the aliens came back,so I'll be home soon!" "Okay,have fun." I knew what I said,So did they,they knew about the whole alien thing now...

When I got outside kisshu was there and I had my skateboard now. "Ready to go?" Kisshu asked,I smiled and nodded,I fixed my shirt lower since it was almost to my neck,it was pretty low,but not too low. I noticed kisshu staring,I just rolled my eyes and got on my skateboard and he floated next to me,we talked for a while though... "Do you have to stare?" "Sorry,natural things all guys do." "Whatever... So why did you guys come back?" "We told the leaders that we had girlfriends here and they said we could live here as long as we wanted and that when we wanted to visit we could." "Cool. Can you stop staring?" "I don't want to." He licked his lips and I shivered in fear,and rode faster. When we got there I was a bit relieved,until I realised this downfall...

"Hi Ichigo! Hi kisshu!" Said the girls together,along with keiichiro and the aliens except for kisshu. "Hi you guys!" We all went inside and sat down. I noticed pai and Taruto were staring at me,mainly my chest though,luckily the girls knew it was a guy thing and pudding said "Ichigo,no offence,but I think you overdue it with the look,pai and Taruto are staring at you." "I know,I wanna see how long until they realise what they're doing,tell the other girls I said that." We whispered,so they didn't hear,pudding told the others and I saw them smirk and kept talking,I smiled at pai and Taruto and Kisshu,I was also a size B which didn't help the guys stop staring. So half an hour later keiichiro leaves to the store. He comes back a few minutes later with a trampoline,I knew what he was planning and I said I had to go to the bathroom. They believed me and while I was in there I laughed my head off at how genius keiichiro was... I came outside and saw everyone bouncing,it was a huge trampoline with a cage so no one got hurt,keiichiro was going to hang out with zakuro though... so I took off my shoes and went inside it.

Pudding came up to me before I started jumping and whispered "I can't wait to see this..." I giggled and nodded,then we jumped. I did a few tricks and the guys could not stop staring now,it was so funny I had to stop jumping and started laughing along with the other girls,they snapped out of it and blushed and we just laughed more... when we were done laughing,I nearly died,seriously. But no one knew,but then we started jumping again and I hugged the guys and they were shocked and I said "Its okay,guys will be guys." I said to them,they nodded and smiled at me since I understood,kisshu kissed me full on and Taruto and pai got permission to kiss me on the cheek,I giggled and smiled at them,they were like brothers to me...

"So what should we do while in here?" "Make sure no one can see us outside and make out!" I said in reply to mint,she blushed and got out,I smirked and then smiled and then the aliens made sure no one could see us,powers are such great things... So we all took turns with each other's boyfriends... except when pai and pudding were together,they just hugged like friends and then sat and watched or played games. So me and pai made out,but kisshu was the first one I made out with,then taruto. I do have to say that my friends have great boyfriends because they are great at kissing. So then we all blushed after the first round and I said "Omg,lettuce,pudding,you two are so lucky! Your boyfriends are great at kissing!" They all blushed,kisshu did get jealous at that though... "KISSHU,beforeyou start getting jealous,may I remind you of this morning?" "Fine,you win..." I smirked and psi said "Um,can we forget this ever happened?" "NOPE!" Said me and my two friends,they smirked with me and we shook our heads,we then smiled and just made out in our game again...

* * *

**Hey guys,so hope you liked it,I know that they're all really OOC,but at least it was kind of good... who am I kidding,that was horrible! Well,R&R,if you want to... I think that is the worst I have wrote yet though... if you want me to continue I will,but tell me. Of and I'll tell you what happened to Aoyuck in the next chapter! But only if you guys want me to continue,I think this was bad and I might delete it,but tell me what you think and I'll see...**


	3. A sincre apology!

Guys,I'm so sorry for not writing more often on here,it's just that I've been busy on quotev and sorry! But yeah,I'm back and I swear I'll start writing more often but I have to warn you. It will have a ton of autocorrect on it done to it because I'm on my iPod since my kindle no longer works and I have to say this,kindles suck! Anyways,my only ways of writing are on the laptop that I have to share land I can't take it to me room or my iPod with autocorrect on it and the only reason I keep autocorrect on is because some things I spell wrong and mess up... A lot... So yeah,I am very very sorry! I'll start writing soon!

-Mew Cupcake


End file.
